Opposites Attract
by TRikiD
Summary: If a fairy baby is born one world, then there will be an anti born in the opposite world. When Cosmo and Wanda have another child, so do Anti-Cosmo and Wanda, and Poof and Foop are delighted to have little sisters. But when both new babies meet their brothers' own anti rivals, only the unexpected will happen.
1. Chapter 1 - Born as Opposites

**Yay! My first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic, guys! For those who are FOP fans, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story!**

* * *

Opposites Attract

Chapter 1 – Born as Opposites

The entire universe only THOUGHT that Poof and Anti-Fairy Foop would be the last born fairy babies in long, long time…but they were wrong.

The feeling of having a second god child like Chloe made Cosmo and Wanda feel that maybe, just maybe…another baby of their own would be great. So now, they were excited to break the news to Timmy, Chloe and Poof who were all playing at Chloe's house in her big, fancy room.

"Kids, we've got VERY exciting news for you!" Wanda said with a big smile.

"Is it a zombie puppy? I've always wanted one of those!" Chloe cheered with her trade-mark enthusiasm.

"Um…no…Cosmo, come on out!" Wanda called out to her green-haired husband, and he floated in with slightly bloated belly.

"What?! You're having ANOTHER fairy baby?!" Timmy shouted with shock, and then he started hyperventilating, but Chloe and Poof were happy about this; in fact, Poof floated up to his father's stomach in wonder if his future younger sibling would be a boy or girl.

"Little bro or sis, I can't wait to meet you," little baby Poof gently spoke, since he learned to speak not too long ago, and he honestly couldn't wait to meet him/slash her. And it was nice that due to the fairy magic, he/she will be born in less than four months…four long, agonizing, mood-swinging, cooky food-craving, random-vomiting months…this wasn't as happy as it seemed anymore.

"Congratulations, Cosmo and Wanda. Oh, and since Poof is Timmy's god child, can I be this one's god mother?" Chloe asked with happiness.

"Oh, of course, Sweetie," Wanda replied with her heart pounding with all the love she and Cosmo were receiving.

"Yeah! …Wait, I'm suddenly getting cravings; would one of you lovely children be so kind as to GET ME MY POP-TARTS!" Cosmo began calmly and in a English accent, but then his pregnancy hormones kicked in and suddenly turned him into a literal monster.

* * *

News of another fairy baby soon to be born traveled across the universe fast, and that included Anti-Fairy World, and so Anti-Cosmo and his evil son Foop were not amused.

"Oh, curse my opposite twit of mine!"

"But Father, you must realize that is they're having another baby, then so are we, so now, we have yet another evil, demon child to help destroy Fairy World and take over the entire universe!"

"My son, you are a genious; that just proves you really are my son. Now, join me in evil laughter in honor of your future evil brother/sister!" With that, Anti-Cosmo and Foop laughed maniacally together.

"Hey! Anyone seen mah toe-pickin' instrument?" Anti-Cosmo's bumpkin wife asked with excitement, as she also had a bloated belly.

"You mean your banjo? You ate it for breakfast, remember?" Ant-Cosmo replied dryly as Anti-Wanda's ignorance just ruined their evil laughter.

* * *

Months of chaos seemed to slowly go by for both Cosmo AND Anti-Wanda, making it a living nightmare for Anti-Cosmo and Foop, and also Chloe, Timmy, Wanda and Poof, as they all had to tend to their parent's expecting needs.

But it was all worth it when the wait was finally over, and the beautiful moment of birth was now upon them…sort of.

If you recall, Poof's birth was more painful rather than beautiful, so Cosmo made an emergency break for the hospital in Fairy World, the pain only grew, even AFTER he was given his numbing medicine.

But after those long, painful hours were over, it really was a beautiful when it seemed like bright, angelic lights engulfed Cosmo's baby.

"Oh, my goodness. Cosmo, our new daughter's beautiful!" Wanda cheered softly, and it was then that Timmy, Poof and Chloe were allowed to enter the room.

"New daughter?! I have a baby sister?! Awesome!" Poof cheered as he floated up to the other side of Cosmo's bed as fast as he could, and Chloe and Timmy joined him.

Cosmo pulled back the bright pink blanket to reveal their daughter; she wasn't born round like a ball like Poof, she had more of a regular, slim body form; she had the cutest little sparkling fairy wings, and she had locks of flawless blonde hair on her small head.

"Look, she's opening her eyes!" Chloe whisper-cheered, and she was right; the baby opened her eyes to reveal sparkling emerald eyes that were just full of energy.

"What's her name?" Timmy suddenly asked, but Cosmo and Wanda didn't reply, "ya mean you haven't named her yet?!"

"Relax, Timmy. I don't think we'll have to go on some epic chase again to think of a name for her like you did me," Poof pointed out, "but still, we can't leave her nameless."

But it was then, that the baby started cooing and waving her tiny hands in the air.

"I think she wants something…this?" Chloe wondered aloud as she noticed she was pointing at the note pad and pen on the desk next to the bed, and she nodded, so Chloe gave the note pad and pen to her.

The baby then started writing something down; she turned the note pad around and it read 'Ask me anything.'

"Hmm…what's two plus two?" Timmy suddenly asked, so the baby turned the note pad back around to flip to a clean page and write something else down. When she turned it back around it read '4'.

"Whoa! She's a genius like a…like a…Siri!" Chloe said with a smile.

"Siri?" Cosmo and Wanda asked at the same time.

"Yeah, like that one female voice in a smart phone that's smart enough to search up and then give you answers to all your questions. So that's the perfect name for her: Siri," Timmy explained, as he and Chloe had the same idea.

Little Baby Siri couldn't help but coo happily to her new name.

Meanwhile, like Foop's birth, this new Anti-Fairy baby's birth was basically a big explosion of dark purple smoke, and pitch black, demonic bats screeched in delight with Anti-Wanda's baby's birth outside the gothic castle of Anti-World's hospital.

"Where is it? Where is my beloved new devilish child?" Anti-Cosmo asked with excitement as he and Foop searched around the gothic castle hospital.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little evil brother or sister!" Foop called out.

*SCREEEEEECH*

The sudden shrill scream of what sounded like a bat's call pierced Anti-Cosmo and Foop's ears, and they swore they heard the sound coming from somewhere upwards. So they looked up, and it was there that they evilly grinned upon the new child.

Anti-Cosmo and Wanda's new child and Foop's new younger sibling was also a girl, and she was of course Siri's anti, so she looked exactly like Siri…except for having dark blue skin, black locks of hair, sharp vampire fangs, claws and big, black bat wings that she kept wrapped around her tiny body, as she hung like a bat from the ceiling.

But she soon let go and floated back down, revealing her slender black dress with a slit over her left leg, and it tightly hugged her slim body.

"Hello, Father; Older Brother; quite the pleasure to make your EVIL acquaintance." The baby then opened her eyes with her emphasis on 'evil,' revealing her sparkling, bright sapphire eyes that had draconic irises.

"Oh, me dear little sister, your irises are just FRAUGHT with evil…wait! That's it! We shall call you Iris," Foop evilly cackled.

"Hmm…a name that speaks my true symbol of pure evil…I rather like it. Very well—I am Iris—your new princess of darkness!" Iris said evilly as she and her older brother and father all started to laugh evilly together.

* * *

 **Yes, Siri and Iris are born as true opposites, but what will become of them when they meet...especially when they meet they're brother's rival?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Call it Even

Chapter 2 – Call it Even

A few years had gone by, and already Iris and Siri were already passed the toddler age stage. But still being so young, young Siri was full of energy, and she always loved to practice the new magic she just learned with the magic rattle Gorgon gave her for her first birthday, much like Poof's first rattle wand; every time the young blonde fairy poofed to Fairy World, she always wanted t discover new places and things…but this time, she was going to explore the dark side of Fairy World, when half of the planet wasn't facing the sun, and the clouds and the land were dark blue instead of bright pink.

But Siri wasn't actually afraid of the dark, as she flew happily through the air. But just as Siri went on further, she suddenly bumped, and not only did she fall down from the impact, but so did the fairy that she accidentally bumped into.

Siri soon sat back up and rubbed her head in pain, but then she gasped when she saw that the person she hit looked like a young fairy boy…but his hair was pitch black and his skin was dark blue. Siri was never made aware of what they were, but she had ran into an Anti-Fairy, and not just any Anti-Fairy…Foop.

And once Foop shook the dizziness from his head, he immediately growled and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Fairy?" Foop hissed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You'll be lucky to even-!" Foop growled, but then he stopped and gasped when he finally realized who was actually talking to…and then he grinned, "wait a minute—you're that new fairy child."

"M-my name is Siri. W-who are you?"

"Right. You're my younger sister's fairy opposite."

"There's more of you?"

"Why, yes. You've never seen an Anti-Fairy before?" Foop asked with a sneer, and Siri only shook her head no in reply.

"What a surprise," Foop grumbled sarcastically, "it seems your petty fairy family want to carry on their weakness through the next generation."

"What do you mean?" Siri questioned.

"By not telling you what Anti-Fairies are, your family is simply being too overprotective of you; we Anti-Fairies can be quite a threat to you goody-goody Fairies, so as I was about to say before, you'll be lucky if I even let you go—alive."

Siri gasped when she saw Foop grab out his new wand, in which he traded in for his bottle wand when his baby days were over, and he glared at Siri as his wand started to glow with a blue aura.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Siri beseeched, but Foop wouldn't listen.

But then the unexpected happened, and it might have just saved Siri's life. The sudden sound of a wolf's long howl filled the air, and Foop and Siri both froze with fear.

"What was that?" Siri suddenly asked, only for Foop to suddenly smash his hand against her mouth.

"Shh!" Foop hissed, "this is bad. We need to get out of here now."

"Why?" Siri asked in a whisper after whacking Foop's hand away, but that's when a loud growl was heard nearby, and something started to move under the clouds, like a shark and its fin perking up through the ocean's surface.

"They're Dire Dark Wolves," Foop whispered back, "and they're close."

The two fairies remained silent and still, and they waited for anymore signs of movement or noise, but nothing came.

…

"Are they gone?" Siri asked, still whispering…but she only jinxed it.

The mere second Siri was done talking, something vicious and large leapt up from the clouds. The creature was a huge wolf; its fur was dark blue and speckled with white sparkles, like the night sky, and its huge teeth and claws looked like small galaxies. Foop and Siri were frozen with fear when their eyes locked with the wolf's big, bright white and hungry eyes.

But to make matters worse, four more Dark Dire Wolves sprung up from the clouds like zombies from graves, and the five creatures started to circle the two young fairies while snarling.

"W-what do we do?" Siri whimpered.

"There's only one thing to do," Foop began while grabbing out his wand again, and it started to glow brightly, "we get away."

With one blue poof of his wand, Foop quickly grabbed Siri's arm, and they poofed away just before the five wolves each pounced and bumped into each others' heads. The two fairies poofed up to safety a few yards away, and they couldn't help but laugh as the wolves lay in a dizzy, star-seeing pile.

But the time to relax and laugh was short-lived when three more wolves popped up from the clouds, and they wasted no time in pouncing.

But as Foop and Siri grabbed each other in fear, Siri suddenly grasped her wand tightly, and it started to glow brightly; with one giant ring of light, Siri's bright yellow magic blasted all of the wolves back in mid-air with precise aim.

Soon, Foop and Siri realized the wolves were finally gone, but they also realized they were tightly clinging to each other, so they immediately separated and coughed with embarrassment.

"Um…how did you…WHY did you save me?" Foop soon asked in a stutter.

"I-I was going to ask you the same thing. If you really are my enemy—then you could have left me to become dog food," Siri stated with awe, and that made Foop's eyes go wide with realization; she was right.

"I-I…I don't really know…I guess we could call it even?" Foop asked with a blush, but then he stuck out his hand, "I'm Foop."

"Nice to meet you, Foop," Siri giggled and batted her eyes, and she didn't even bother to take Foop's hand in a greeting shake, she just clasped her own hands together while blushing.

But the way Siri looked at Foop made the young Anti-Fairy very confused; he pulled his hand back in disgust when she giggled. But then Siri smiled brightly again with an idea.

"Tag!" the young blonde fairy suddenly cheered, and she tapped Foop while getting ready to fly away whenever he would try to chase her…but he never did. Foop only flinched and glared at her with confusion.

"Tag! You're it, you're it!" Siri sang while tagging Foop again, but still nothing, "uh, hello? It's Tag. Haven't you ever played it before?"

Foop only cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Oh," Siri sighed sadly, "well, then what DO Anti-Fairies like to do?"

"Hmm…oh, that's right! We have our own game of Hunt and Pursue," Foop thought aloud.

"So…like Hide and Go Seek?"

"Like what?"

But just before Siri could explain, they were suddenly poofed out of the dark side of Fairy World in a big purple dust cloud; when the dust cleared, they found themselves outside Mama Cosma's house, where Timmy, Chloe, Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Mama Cosma and Gorgon all waited for them…and they didn't look amused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUNY BLUE FAIRY?!" Gorgon screamed angrily at Foop after pulling Siri away from him, but that's when Anti-Cosmo and Wanda poofed up, and Foop's father stepped in between him and Gorgon.

"What are YOU doing, you big donkey?!" Anti-Cosmo shouted back.

"Your son was about to hurt Fairy World's newest Fairy baby!" Gorgon pointed out.

"What?! More like YOUR new goody-two-shoes baby was about to corrupt my son!" Anti-Cosmo protested.

"GET OUT BEFORE I BLAST YOU OUT OF HERE MYSELF!"

Anti-Cosmo was smart, so he knew the most mature way to do this was to just ignore what Gorgon just said, and he just poofed himself and his family away and back to Anti-Fairy World.

With that, everyone turned towards Siri with either angry or disappointed expressions.

"What?" little Siri asked.

"Sweetie, you know better than that than to associate with an Anti-Fairy," Wanda stated firmly.

"For once, I agree with Wanda. If I had to choose being locked up in a room with Wanda or an Anti-Fairy for a year, I wouldn't hesitate to choose Wanda," Mama Cosma pointed out in a sneer.

"It's not my fault; you never warned me of what an Anti-Fairy is!" Siri protested.

"She's right you, you know," Chloe added.

"Sis, look, don't listen to ANYTHING Foop ever tells you; he's a liar and he's ruthless—I would know," Foop pointed out while placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"But…but he didn't hurt me…well…" Siri tried to explain.

"Well what?!" Gorgon urged.

"He…he WAS going to hurt me…but then he-."

"That's all I needed to hear! From this day on, Siri—you shall NEVER be allowed to associate with Foop or any Anti-Fairy of any kind! Am I clear?!" Gorgon instructed.

"But-!"

"AM I CLEAR?!"

…

"Yes," Siri sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now, go away. Your puniness makes me sick," Gorgon stated calmly, and with a giant slam of his huge wand to the ground, he poofed Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Siri, Timmy and Chloe all back to Timmy's house in his room.

"Uh, could you guys give us a moment?" Poof asked with a smile, in which the others left him and his sister alone to talk, "you ok, Siri?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you WERE almost just attacked by my anti self, and you were also just scolded by Gorgon; neither of those things sound fun ta me."

"I don't know, Poof," Siri sighed, "Foop seemed like a pretty nice guy; I-I liked him, anyway…I mean! I don't LIKE-like him, I just-!"

"No, I get it," Poof chuckled, but Siri only blushed, "look Siri, we're your family, and we care about you; we just want you to be safe. But I got some other advice for you—trust your heart."

"Huh?"

"Sure, we might be overprotective, but we also want you to be happy; the only muscle that can lead you to happiness is your heart."

Siri looked up at her brother with confusion, but Poof only gave her a reassuring smile and a wink, and he left her to think after that. But there was only one thing on Siri's mind: Foop.

* * *

Speaking of which, once Foop and his parents arrived back in the throne room of Anti-Cosmo's dark castle, Foop's dad was planning to set his son straight about today's events.

"What were you doing with that fairy?!"

"Nothing!" Poof protested.

"Really? Because to me, it looked like you SAVED HER LIFE!"

"It was an accident, Father!"

"Oh, don't play koi with me, Son! I know you saved her on purpose, so why? why did you save your enemy?!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO!"

…

"Come again?" Anti-Cosmo growled.

"Alright, yes, I saved her on purpose! So what?" Foop questioned.

"You have a lot to learn, Foop," Anti-Cosmo began angrily yet calmly, "let me tell you this, Son—someday, you're going to wish you had left her to be eaten by those wolves."

With that, Anti-Cosmo floated out in anger without another word.

"I need a sandwich!" Anti-Wanda suddenly shouted, and she floated off to the kitchen.

But Foop wasn't left alone in the throne room; his younger sister soon joined him; by now Iris had also grown into a little girl fairy like Siri.

"Wow. What was that?"

"Not now, Iris," Foop growled.

"Jeez, someone's huffy," Iris stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ugh…I ran into your fairy opposite today…" Foop began.

"Yeah…and…?"

"I saved her life from Dire Dark Wolves."

The sound of snickering soon filled the air, and Foop was not amused when he realized it was his sister trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's NOT funny!"

"Ok, ok, ok…" Iris said while wiping a tear away, "look Foop, today was an accident. All you need to do is move on; you and both know that the best thing to do is to please Father."

"Well, then let's hope that one day, we will both have a darker heart than our father's," Foop added firmly.

* * *

 **For those who didn't notice, the relationship between Siri and Foop is much like that of Kovu and Kiara's from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. You'll have to wait and see what I have planned for Poof and Iris, though.**

 **Two more things before I go. One, sorry for not updating for a long time. And two, Poof and Foop are a bit more grown up in this chapter, so they're not square or circle shaped like they appear in the cartoon.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
